ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Pantera
Pantera is a saiyan from a different universe where Saiyans are pure good (due to being married to Vegeta). Background Story Very little is revealed about her past, although portions can be pieced together throughout her life. Pantera is a Saiyan raised on Planet Vegeta. spending most of her youth as a friendly, peaceful ,and gentle saiyan. Flashbacks throughout her life reveal that Pantera may have honed her skills with powers by blasting mountains, and that her first murder may have involved killing 3 Saiyan warriors who beat and raped her. Prior to shooting the Saiyans at point-blank range, Pantera placed a pillow over there heads to suppress the noise, or to perhaps avoid looking at her first 3 victims. Pantera is very competitive, friendly (sometimes get angry easily) ,and extremely hardcore. Unlike some Saiyans, she is undiplomatic, believing in the use of brute force and coercion to get her way. In contrast to this, she's revealed to be highly ticklish. Pantera is a merciless killer who shows no mercy to her enemies. Dutch (her brother) once made reference to a salvage killer in describing Pantera after she slaughtered the crew of Evil Saiyan Warriors. This slaughter was brought about by a previous conversation with Dutch which brought up unpleasant memories, resulting in an internal fit of rage - she even threatened to kill Dutch if he ever questions or tampers with her way of life. (In the anime, she was stopped by Vegeta (her best friend) when she began her killing spree, after she shot a evil saiyan crew members in the leg.) She is also a heavy smoker and drinker. Pantera also seems to be a Galactic Police officer when she starts to Protect the universe from harm. She is Good Friends With King Vegeta ,so she told him that she was in love with Vegeta ,then King Vegeta understood (because vegeta felt the same about her) ,and he gave them permission to get married. 7 months later, she, Kakkarot, Broly, Tarble, Dutch ,and ,Vegeta Killed Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, Frieza's elite and, Coolers Elite (By becoming super saiyans along with Bardock ,Paragus ,and King Vegeta) So that peace would be in all Galaxies. King Vegeta made a order That saiyans would n longer kill innocent beings ,and Saiyan are a peaceful race now. Soon Vegeta married Pantera then they became the new King and queens of planet Vegeta ,and went to namek to wish back all the being and planets the saiyans destroyed . Personality Pantera uses the most foul language (When angry) . She takes ma niacal glee in killing anyone and everyone whose evil. She has a changing but volatile attitude towards Broly, the newest and most humble crew member of Vegeta's team; though she respects him later , she is mostly hostile towards him. She Blast Broly at point blank range, but Vegeta stopped her at the last second, during a confrontation, and emptied most of a magazine in his direction while arguing with Dutch about their hostage. However, she does have a tendency to save Broly from critical situations, and later on she admits to considering Broly as friend to her. It is possible that she has a rivalry with Broly. Transformations SSJ SSJ2 Abilities *'Flight ' *'Ki Blast' *'Ki Sense' *Final Flash *Tri Beam *Big bang attack *Spirit bomb *Special beam cannon *Instant transmission. *Solar flare *Dragon fist *Buster Cannon *Evil Barrier *dirty fireworks *galick gun * Pantera The New Queen Of Saiyans.png Pantera's first saiyan armor.png Category:Fanon Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Females